Maternity
by bensler27
Summary: When Olivia gets pregnant with Elliot's baby and Tucker is investigating her in a bit too much detail. Kathy decides to do some investigating of her own and everyone isn't as innocent as they seem. Please R&R thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia's POV.**

I entered the squad and saw Elliot sitting there at his desk, his paperwork spread across both of our desks. "Hey El you need help?" I asked and he smiled.

"Thanks Liv, what're you doing here anyway?" he asked and I sighed I really didn't want to have to tell him that Tucker had me on probation.

"Just came to see Cragen" I lied and he just nodded, we both knew I was lying but neither of us pointed it out. We were like that _were _but things did change.

"Well Tucker's in there so you're gonna have to wait" he said and I sighed he'd caught me. I explained to him that I was in trouble with IAB _**AGAIN **_and he just half laughed like he already knew, which he probably did. I entered the office and Tucker gave me a disgusted look. He didn't really talk to me just to Cragen. Then he looked me up and down and sneered.

"Detective are you seeing anybody?" he asked and my stomach tightened. I shook my head but I was panicking. "Well I've been hearing rumours about a pregnancy in the squad room. Know anything about that?" he asked staring deep into my eyes making me feel uneasy. "You do realise that if you have an intimate relationship with your partner you are not allowed work together" he said and at this point my heart was beating rapidly. I didn't know how to respond, it wasn't Elliot's fault and I'm not ruining his marriage. Besides Nick and Amanda have been screwing for months now and Tucker hasn't said a word I think he just hates me. Then I said it, the words I'd expect to come from a Jennifer Aniston movie.

"I was artificially inseminated" I lied not wanting El to get in trouble. Both Cragen and Tucker looked at me in confusion.

"Well I knew you wanted kids but.." Cragen trailed and Tucker just gave me a disgusted look which I didn't like for two reasons. 1 I was lying and 2 If I was telling the truth the two could've been happy for me instead of degrading me.

**Elliot's POV.**

I was finishing my almost endless paperwork when I saw Liv walk hurriedly out of Cragen's office. "You OK?" I asked but she kept walking (more like running). I go after her and block her path to the elevator, I could see tears flooding her face. "Liv what happened?" I asked but she just broke down into sobs, I brought her close to me and held her tight. "I'm pregnant" she whispered and I was shocked.

"Pregnant?!" I half asked half gasped, I was happy that she would be happy but I quickly realised the trouble we were in.

"I told them I was artificially inseminated and now Tucker wants a DNA test to prove it's no one from the squad" she said and now I knew it was even worse than I thought. I sighed but I had to be supportive so I took a different approach. I looked at her directly, her eyes looked so beautiful, glistening from her tears.

"It's OK we'll figure this out just don't panic it's not good for the baby" I said. I was happy to be fathering Olivia's child but I was hurt that she told IAB she was pregnant before me, things were going to be different from now on and I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted, what either of us wanted.

**hope you enjoyed! I know it's short sorry but it's my first story so please be kind. Also I need an OC. I need an OC for an old friend of Olivia's. Give your characters name age gender likes/dslikes thanks I hope I hear from you xx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia's POV.**

"You're what?" Alex asked in utter shock, I just nodded quietly because I knew what she was going to ask and it was the question I was dreading "who's the father?" and I knew she knew the answer "Elliot isn't it" she asked not even giving me time to explain myself or what I'd done.

"Yes but you can't say anything Tucker is so far up the captain's ass he might get stuck there" I said and she just laughed but then she returned serious again dead serious. It scared me to think what she might say or how she might judge me. She's my closest friend (besides El) and I feel like I can't be straight with her."Alex maybe this is best left unsaid OK maybe we should just drop it for now I'm really not ready to talk about this right now" I sighed and she nodded understandingly.

"Sorry Liv I didn't mean to insult you and don't even say what I know you're gonna say because it'd be rude to slap a pregnant woman across the face" she laughed and I laughed too. "Come on let's get you something to eat before we both starve to death I mean I don't want my future godchild food deprived we couldn't have that now could we?" she asked like she was talking to a witness, gentle but firm.

"No we couldn't" I smiled walking in the McDonald's direction. I didn't talk much I could only think about what was Elliot thinking about. Did he tell Kathy? Will he tell Kathy? Does he want this baby in his life? Does he want me in his life? Will he ever leave Kathy? Then I stop myself, why would he leave his wife for me? his partner who pathetically took advantage of both our state of mind. I know Alex knows what I'm thinking as we sit and eat our big Mac's she's thinking exactly what I'm thinking how will I cope? Maybe I'm too panicked, asking myself too many questions that I already know the answer too but I know one thing's for sure. I'm not going to do what my mother did to me, I'm going to transfer I have to. I know I should get Alex's opinion so that's what I did. "Do you think I should stay at SVU?" I asked and she stopped devouring her double cheese burger to look me dead in the eye.

"You are the best SVU detective I've ever known and I think that it's what you know you want to do. But if Elliot is the one making you do this then screw him he's not worth the transfer" she said but she was wrong Elliot wasn't making me do anything it was my fault not his. I keep convincing myself of that but Alex's words rang in my head and my answer scared me.

"You're right if I wanna work at special victims I will weather it's in Manhattan or Brooklyn or Bronx I don't care. I am not leaving SVU why should he decide where I go" U sid feeling my anger towards him build up for no proper reason he was actually very supportive.

**Elliot's POV.**

I can't focus on the case without thoughts of Olivia rushing through my mind and to make things worse Tucker is here and he wanted to see Olivia when I told him she had a day off and wasn't home he wanted to see me. I have never liked Tucker but this made me hate him more the way he can't except the pregnancy. I got up and headed to interrogation where he asked me questions that I was very uncomfortable answering. "How's your sex life with Kathy?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes"

"It's good..."

"Good? OK well what about detective Benson?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow "Is she sexually involved with anyone?" he asked and still I jst shrugged even though we both knew the answer. "Is she screwing anyone?" he asked getting impatient and still I shrugged. "OK well if you don't mind I'd like to do a paternal test" he said and I froze. of course he'd have my DNA I'm a cop.

"You'll have to ask Olivia on that one"

"Oh don't worry we will"

**OK guys I hope you enjoy sorry if there's any mistakes I'm in a rush also sorry it took so long I'm kind of bad at the whole updating on a certain day thing but I hope you still enjoy read and review also I will be adding the oc in the next chapter ;) thanks for the comments and PMs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia's POV.**

I was talking to Elliot about Tucker and it was actually kind of depressing and El looked like he might cry which was unusual. "BENSON! STABLER!" Cragen yelled from the door of his office and now I just wanted to curl up and die, why couldn't I just be left alone. Alex tapped my arm and I was brought back to reality. "You better go" she whispered and I nodded as a thank you before getting up and entering his office,

"Olivia I wanted to talk to you about the pregnancy" he said and I was a little angry I was having a tough week and the pregnancy was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

"Why am I here then?" Elliot asked and it hurt, I knew it was just to throw Cragen in the opposite direction but it hit me hard. What if he actually felt the way he made out? When I thought of this I started to cry which is not me so I knew it was because of the hormones. "Liv why're you crying?" Elliot asked and he put his hand on my shoulder and when he touched me I just cried more, I love him and it scares me.

"Olivia I know Elliot's the father but I can see you're not ready to talk about it so go home and rest you look like you haven't slept in days" he said and I nodded quietly.

"That's because I didn't" I said forcing myself to smile through the tears. I reentered the squad and saw Rebecca Paulson I haven't seen her in almost a month, she ran towards me in excitement but stopped when she saw the tears.

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Liv I know you and I know you don't cry foe nothing" she said and she was right, she does know me, she knows me almost as much as El but she still hasn't figured this out and I don#t plan on explaining. "Olivia?" she asked and I nodded for her to continue. "I have to possible theories, someone died or.." she stopped herself before changing her mind and starting over. "Oh my god Liv are you pregnant?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yeah and don't worry they know"

"Oh my god you're gonna be a mommy it's been what like a month and now you're a mother?"

"Yeah I guess" I said looking down.

"Liv I'm sorry I can stop talking about this now if you want" she said tucking a piece of her long hair behind her ear, I've always loved her hair it's a beautiful brown colour with blond lowlights. "Were you raped?" she asked and her voice sounded quiet and concerned.

"No, no, no, no. You've got this all wrong" I said hurriedly. "IAB are investigating me and I just don't wanna talk about it" I said and she nodded understandingly.

"OK well I know you can't drink but how about we go to my place and watch a movie?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sure just lemme grab my coat" I said and she nodded in agreement. We got to her place and I sat on the couch while she looked through her DVD collection which was quite unusual for a 37 year old.

"So you wanna watch Rio 2?"

"Sure" I smiled and she turned on the movie but we kinda talked through it all but that's what I love about Rebecca is that we can talk I can say anything to her. I can cry in front of her, she's seen me at my best and worst and she still stands by me that's what I love.

**Rebecca's POV.**

Liv fell asleep so I watched the end of the movie in silence which I didn't really like it was kind of empty. Just then I heard Liv's phone rang loudly, I didn't want to wake her so I went to answer it. I decided if it was calling about a case I'd wake her and if it was anyone else I'd just explain because I knew Liv would'nt mind. "OLIVIA! YOU GOD DAMN WHORE! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" screamed an angry feminine voice.

"I'm not-!

"NO SHUT UP OLIVIA I KNOW IT'S YOU SO SAVE IT I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP SCREWING MY HUSBAND AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE!" she she screamed and I realised I had to tell Olivia. I needed her to know that she was being threatened by who I'm guessing is Kathy. i was worried though what if Kathy does something drastic I don't even know what she knows. I sat down to think when Olivia started to wake. I looked over and realised something was wrong I took her phone and dialled Elliot.

"Liv I was-" he began but I interrupted.

"No it's Rebecca I think there's something wrong with Liv" I said and with that he rushed over. I love his protective instinct, Olivia thinks it's overboard but I think it's cute. My thoughts were interrupted by a rapid knocking on my door. I opened it and Elliot rushed in. "She's over there" I said pointing to the couch and he nodded rushing over to her and taking her in his arms. It looked so cute but then I realised the situation, it was like she had passed out in her sleep but that's not even possible so maybe it happened when I was talking to Kathy but then again how do I say that to Elliot. Olivia's eyes fluttered open as she slowly started to wake. A whimper of pain escape her and I could see the fear n her eyes. I was scared very scared, I wasn't good in these situations.

"Where does it hurt baby?" Elliot asked softly.

"Everywhere" Olivia groaned and I knew it must've been painful especially not knowing what's causing it. I did as Elliot said and got some water I also called Melinda because according to Olivia she's the only good doctor in New York and she doesn't trust the other jackass idiots who Google search. When Melinda finally examined Olivia she told us that she was bleeding internally and somehow it stopped on it's own and there was nothing we could do but give her an IV and have someone monitor her 24/7. I volunteered since I know she hates people doing things for her but she'd especially hate drawing attention to her one night stand if Elliot agreed.

**I apologise for any mistakes but I'm n a rush and updating where ever and whenever I can thanks guys please R&R I really appreciate it. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**RRebecca's POV. **

I entered the squad to get some files for Liv, (who insisted on working) when I bumped into Alex. I have gotten close to her since her and Liv have a good friendship. "Hey Alex, Liv just asked me to pick up some files do you know where they are?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Rollins might know* I don't know why but I never really liked Amanda, there was always just something about her that got on my nerves but I put on a smile and walked over to her

"Hey Amanda I just came to get some files for Liv.."

"I'm sorry I'm kinda busy"

"I know but this'll only take a sec"

"Chsck her desk OK if she wants her files that bad she can come down here herself it's not my reasponsablity"

"You expect Liv to comr down here even though you know she's having complications with the baby but yet you can't get off your lazy ass and walk across the room to open a god damn filing cabinet!" I yelled and then I realised I was being so rude and I know she deserved it but what she did next was out of line. She slapped me across the face and I wasn't just gonna stand there and take it. I do wish Olivia was there though because her slap is a lot better than mine. Once I'd slapped her back things got ugly and it got even more awkward when Olivia walked in.

**Olivia's POV.**

"Hey guys I know I'm not supposed to be here but I thought-" I stopped myself when I saw Rebecca and Amanda in a full on catfight.

"Oh hi Liv" Amanda says straightening up and trying to seem casual.

"The key...I thought you didn't have the key" I said and she smiled.

"Nope don't worry I have the spare* Amanda said and Rebecca just nodded quietly beside her. I wasn't sure what was going on but I'm not an idiot either. I took out some files and plonked them on my desk. I opened my bottom drawer and took out my appointment letter from my OBGYN before leaving. As I headed to the car Rebecca chased after me.

"Liv I'm sorry it was my fault"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. Why do you all feel the need to baby me? You know me as good as anyone so you should know that I hate it" I said angrily.

"Liv I was just-"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"OK just please stay with someone..."

"I'm staying with El for awhile" I said walking off, I wasn't mad at her I was just mad at everyone, the only person I wanted to be around was Elliot and even then I think I'll just go out, I really didn't want to have to face anyone.

I decided to get some McDonald's so I left my car at the precinct and walked there, I was thinking about the pregnancy and I was wondering if it was worth it? My thoughts were interrupted by a scream, immediately my cop instinct took over and I ran into the back alley. I saw a girl laying there, her pants were off and she was bleeding, she screamed in pain and I knew I needed to help. I called 911 and told them where I was before calling Cragen, I was going to find her rapist if it killed me and I wasn't going to let anyone say otherwise...

**OK sorry it's short thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy! please keep reading and reviewing sorry if there's any mistakes that was auto-correct :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**e****Elliot's** POV.

Olivia called about a case so I rushed to the crime seen asap. The girl had already been taken away in an ambulance and Melinda was taking tests from blood and whatever else she could find. I saw Liv standing there covered in blood in the freezing cold and decided it'd be best if I took her home. "No I'm not going anywhere until I know what happened" Olivia protested.

"Liv you're not on the field remember? Come on let's get you cleaned up"

"OK" she said quietly but something didn't seem right.

"You OK?"

"Yeah fine just a little dizzy" she said so I wanted to get her home so she could rest. On closer inspection I realised that most of the blood was actually Olivia's, before I could act on it Olivia collapsed into my arms. "I need a doctor over here!" I yelled and Melinda quickly rushed over. I called for a bus while Melinda checked Liv. I was worried, what would happen? Would she be OK? Why did it happen? Was it my fault? That's what rushed through my mind as I waited for the ambulance.

"This baby's coming now!" Melinda called and I rushed to help. I'd do anything to make sure that the baby would be OK. Luckily there was some medical equipment on scene and Melinda was able to give Olivia an IV. We needed to wake her up but she was out cold. After what felt like an eternity Olivia opened her eyes. I could see both pain and fear as she realised what was happening. "Liv you're doing great I just need you to push for me OK" Melinda said calmly and Olivia nodded. I tried to block it out but her screams echoed through me and I was worried she wouldn't be OK. This delivery was not going well, the baby's feet came out first and as a father of 5 I know that's not how it works. Blood was everywhere and then, finally after a half an hour the bus arrives. The only problem was they couldn't move her while she was giving birth. After another grueling hour, our baby was born. I took off my coat and wrapped her in it before handing her to Olivia.

I thought it was all finally over, some paramedics took Liv to mercy and I followed with our beautiful babygirl who we didn't even have time to name. But in the ambulance Olivia took a turn for the worst. "We're losin her!" a medic yelled and I was shaking all over, I was trying to keep our baby warm and I was helplessly watching Liv die.

**sorry its been awhile and its short but I am back to school and I'm really busy so soz if there are mistakes but I'll try to update with a longer chapter soon ?**


End file.
